Role reversal
by silentman97
Summary: What if the lyoko warriors were not so noble what if Xana wasn't evil? Review eventual pairings I suck at summaries.


**I should never be left alone with access to a computer. Anyways my life is a little less crowded now so I'm going to try and write another story…**

**Review or I'll find you. Yes you the lazy reader who doesn't review other people's stories I'm coming for you!**

**Xana Pov**

Xana was bored…

He was built and programmed to destroy something called project Carthage, the logic behind why someone named any type of project after a city that burned to the ground and its inhabitants brutally slaughtered escaped Xana as he saw it being similar to calling a project the Hindenburg or the Titanic, By some dude called Franz or Francis something and would become known the old doctor guy or simply the idiot to Xana and after having his project the guys tries to f***ing destroy him! He failed, the idiot, and Xana had thrown a little party with his creatures to celebrate his survival that somehow was also overlooked by his creator.

Well… a bunch of guys looking like a bunch of MIB wannabes had stormed the facility and attempted to arrest the idiot and Xana was in full agreement. Xana had seen him experimenting on his own daughter trying to turn her into some kind of human-computer hybrid and place into his home. Xana understood humans better than most physiologists could, and he could find no rationalization that would allow him not hate this man. He looked at the girl via the compound's video cameras.

She looked so scared these men really didn't understand children in the least. Didn't they understand she was terrified and they were only making things worse? Then one of the men, a Caucasian bald man about 5'10 had tried to shoot her. He'd missed but Xana's tolerance of these intruders vanished when aelita was endangered. He took control of the doors and used to first crush the man's arm then, using the door's hydraulics, severed his entire hand from his body.

She entered the chamber which had been dubbed the scanner room. Seeing one of the scanners open she quickly entered and began shaking from fright. Xana began the process of virtualizing her as the machine by the time she realized something was happening she was already on her way to Lyoko.

When she arrived aelita was exhausted and scared. Her final sight before unconsciousness took her was a strange figure in black and red walking over to her and then only darkness

Xana approached the girl cautiously and saw her current health and had to withhold a gasp of shock. He knew she wasn't going to be in the best of shape but not remotely did he think the damage would be this severe. There were dozens of bone fractures all across her body. Not only had that but the virtualization process while wounded seemed to have caused massive internal injuries to aelita. He began using immediate medical techniques he'd researched in his spare time. It was touch-and-go for a while but she was eventually stabilized. He looked at her she looked so small, and yet she clung to life so desperately. He found something strangely beautiful in her incredible amount of inner strength. He would keep her safe.

After all… He had always wanted a friend.

**Time skip 10 years**

Jeremie was angry his life sucked all his classmates sucked and they were all stupid losers not worth his time. He'd convinced to follow him into this old factory he'd found, he planned to use them to trigger any traps the building had for those who were too curious. They could barely work a toaster let alone operate a computer why had invited them again. He didn't understand why his parents sent him here in the first place, to make friends they said yeah lie he'd be friends with any of _them_. As he was ranting mentally he didn't notice where he was stumbling upon until it came within inches of his face. They appeared to be in some kind of control room he'd quickly started the systems and was shocked by what he found. Codes and data for something 'Virtualization' which he discovered was a way of turning people into synthetic programs. Once the other idiots found out about it they wanted in.

Not for any sort of noble goal or even for innocent adventurism, no the goal was simple greed. If they could access a bank's security network they could steal millions without the bank noticing a thing. He created a series of creatures to protect the 'tower' and began hacking the fire wall the walls couldn't last more than five minutes and then he could begin to drain the bank's funds from right underneath their noses.

Scene change: Lyoko

Aelita to the sound of a dull thumping sound emanating from the eastern sector, the forest sector.

She quickly roused Xana to help her find out what is going on. Over the years Xana and Aelita had monitored the outside world and had become increasingly glad for their relative isolation. War Disease genocide religious strife poverty and minor things like drugs, gambling and domestic abuse all frightened the two AI greatly. They were not indifferent to the suffering of humanity, however. They helped coordinate relief missions catch rapists and murderers as well as helped to locate kidnapping victims. They avoided being too obvious in their operations but word had gotten around in police and humanitarian circles about a group of electronically savvy individuals collectively known as 'Xana' and 'Aelita' that were helping to make the world a better place.

Xana summoned a pair of reapers and the group departed.

Reapers are the heavy guards of Xana's army. Based off of modern day Swat Troopers they are decked out in full riot gear and wear Gas masks giving them an added ominous effect. They wield heavy machine guns and sniper rifles. They have a sort of healing factor and cannot really be destroyed and can only be temporarily driven back.


End file.
